Osakura
by Lecimal
Summary: Sakura avait autant peur qu'envie de pervertir ta lumière avec ses ténèbres, pour pouvoir simplement t'aimer.


Disclaimer : _Les personnages sont originaires du manga _**Gate 7**_ de _**CLAMP**_  
_

__Rating : _K+ (J'ose jamais mettre K)_

__Note : _ L'histoire prend racine fin tome 3 même si il n'y a pas vraiment d'action. Gate 7 est un manga génial. Lisez-le._

_J'ai écrit cette fic sur mon TELEPHONE PORTABLE pendant que mon ORDI ETAIT MORT. C'est la première fic qui parle d'autre chose que d'Akuroku que je publie ici, je suis fière._

_Je remercie_ **Shangreela**_ parce que mon téléphone fait des sms et qu'il a fallut qu'elle me les renvoie par mail pour que je les ai sous ordi._

_Je remercie_ **Ariani Lee**_ parce qu'elle a béta-lu cet OS._

_**Osakura** : Fleur de cerisier ou cerisier dans ce qu'ils ont de sacré et ou traditionnel._

* * *

**_Osakura_**

Sakura avait dit à Chikahito qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir sans la présence d'un corps à ses cotés. Ce n'était pas exact au premier degré. Quand la nuit venait, il se couchait comme vous tous et comme vous tous fermait les yeux. Quand la nuit venait, il essayait d'ignorer l'appel physique dévorant qui le rongeait et durant une poignée de minutes futiles parvenait à tout oublier. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne dormait plus, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une sorte de transe.

Mais invariablement il se réveillait, tenaillé par l'envie, étouffé par le manque, et peu importait combien de fois il se retournait dans ses draps, dans la solitude et l'obscurité, il ne trouvait plus cet oubli salvateur. Alors il se relevait et déambulait dans la maison. Il attendait que tous dorment, laissait les ténèbres imbiber son être, faisait disparaitre jusqu'à son souffle, et venait te voir dormir. Toi seul, Tachibana.

Il te regardait, plongé dans ton sommeil si fragile, en rêvant éveillé de la nuit fantasmée où ce serait ton corps qui endormirait le sien. Oh, combien de fois le désir de se glisser dans ton lit, à tes cotés, avait à peine failli à supplanter sa raison ? Car tout en toi l'attirait, Tachibana. Ton pouvoir, ton visage, ta lumière... Ta douleur et ta détresse, et surtout cette innocence que tu cachais derrière tes regards froids, tes mots durs, pour ne pas être blessé plus encore. Tout en toi. Il te connaissait, Tachibana, mieux que quiconque. Il savait ton chagrin et ton angoisse. Il ressentait tout ce que tu le laissais porter pour toi, toute la confiance que tu plaçais en lui, en lui seul. Il aurait voulu savoir s'en contenter. Mais te désirer tout entier était dans sa nature. Et toujours se l'interdire dans celle de son amour pour toi.

Alors il ne te rejoignait jamais. Il ne franchissait jamais cette palissade de verre que ton non-savoir dressait entre vous. Parce qu'il était conscient de toutes tes peurs. Parce que lui même craignait de te salir autant qu'il en brulait d'envie. Parce qu'il t'aimait à souhaiter pour toi meilleur que lui, mais sans jamais laisser meilleur que lui t'approcher, ni sans jamais cesser de te désirer, encore et encore.

Il aimait sentir combien il était spécial pour toi. Il aimait ces facettes de toi que tu ne montrais qu'à lui.

Il comprenait que c'était ta manière à toi, ta propre façon d'être amoureux de lui. Qu'avec tout ce que tu avais perdu, c'était tout ce que tu pouvais donner, et que tu le lui donnais à lui. Il serait mort au combat pour toi. Il t'aurait escorté en Enfer, il l'avait déjà fait. Il s'était fait chair à canon dans cette guerre pour toi, pour atteindre ton but, et savait que tu le remerciais déjà de toutes tes forces.

Sakura n'avait pas hésité à défier Sanada. Parce que tu n'en aurais pas été capable. Il avait fallu un sacrifice, il n'avait pas hésité. Pour oublier un instant, le temps des coups et du sang, qu'il était "Sakura". Pour déverser enfin toute la frustration accumulée au fond de "Sakura", si puissante, si violente.

Peu importait combien Ça devait vous faire mal, peu importait combien c'était dangereux et contre nature, il voulait une arme de toi. Il savait que le lourd handicap d'une arme de lumière portée dans un corps de ténèbres tronquerait dans sa furie. Mais il voulait aussi égoïstement sentir ton pouvoir en lui, envers la douleur et contre les risques. C'était comme enfin ne faire qu'un avec toi. C'était si bon, c'était si fort... Même si ce plaisir là, ce lien là prenait racines dans la souffrance physique.

Sakura était amoureux de toi et te désirait plus que tout.

Sakura était un être de contradiction, écartelé entre sagesse profonde et passions destructrices.

Sakura était conscient de devoir te préserver, toi, ta solitude, ta tristesse et tout ce qui faisait de toi "Tachibana".

Sakura déchiré entre l'envie intoxicante de t'inviter dans son lit d'un sourire charmeur et l'idée-guillotine de ton refus inquiet et trahi.

Lorsque Sakura découchait, il trouvait en ses amantes de pâles ersatz de toi, de ton mystère et tes tourments, qu'il couvrait de tout l'amour qu'il te portait sans pouvoir te l'offrir.

Sakura avait autant peur qu'envie de pervertir ta lumière avec ses ténèbres, pour pouvoir simplement t'aimer.


End file.
